WowMOD Races
WowMOD Races WowMOD uses race-based gameplay and implements many of the races from the WoW MMORPG. The mod currently has the following races implemented: *Nightelf The Nightelves are an honorbound race and are distrusting of the other races of the world. They have an innate ability to evade danger and have a chance to dodge the attacks of their enemies. Nightelves also have an inherent resistance to nature damage and have the ability to shadow meld once per round. Nightelves can take on the following classes: * Druid * Hunter * Rogue * Priest *Gnome The gnomish race of today is all that remains of the survivors of the fall of Gnomeregan, they have an obsession for developing new technologies for which to serve the alliance. The gnomes benefit from an increased intelligence, a natural resistance to arcane damage and have the ability to break a root or snare once per round. Gnomes can take on the following classes: * Mage * Rogue * Warlock *Human The Humans of Stormwind are a resilient race and are seen as some of the fiercest warriors, they are allied with the Gnomes, Dwarves and Nightelves. The humans benefit from an increased spirit and have a natural resistance to knife-based attacks. Once per round they can use perception to boost their stealth detection. Humans can take on the following classes: * Mage * Rogue * Warlock * Priest *Dwarf The Dwarves of Ironforge are a robust humanoid race who are quick to assist their allies when the need arises. The dwarves have an innate ability to handle guns and benefit from a natural resistance to frost damage. Once per round they may use stoneform to give them immunity to bleed damage, poison and disease. Dwarves can take on the following classes: * Hunter * Rogue * Priest *Orc The Orcs of Draenor are mistakenly thought to be mindless brutes with no sense of humanity. Although not born to Azeroth, they have sworn to uphold their right to survive in their new world. Orcs have an innate resistance to stun attacks and an innate attack power bonus which benefits them on he battlefield. Healing spells cast on them are reduced in power. Orcs can take on the following classes: * Hunter * Rogue * Warlock *Tauren The Tauren are large creatives from the lands of Kalimdor, they live their lives to serve the forces of nature. The Tauren benefit from an increased maximum health and an innate resistance to nature damage. Once per round they can use war stomp to stun all surrounding enemies. Taurens can take on the following classes: * Druid * Hunter *Undead The Undead of today were born from a renegade group which had escaped the bounds of the Lich King, today they are known as the Forsaken. The undead benefit from a natural resistance to shadow damage and once per round they can use cannibalize to quickly regenerate a portion of their maximum health. Undeads can take on the following classes: * Mage * Rogue * Warlock * Priest *Bloodelf The Bloodelves are the survivors of the undead scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas, their lives are devoted to regaining their lost superiority of the arcane. The bloodelves benefit from a natural resistance to all forms of magical damage and once per turn they may use mana tap to drain the mana from an enemy. Bloodelves can take on the following classes: * Hunter * Mage * Rogue * Warlock * Priest You can request the helpfile for a specific race implemented in WowMOD by saying the command 'help '. ex. say help dwarf will display the Dwarf race helpfile.